Passionate Affections
by Ookami Tenshi
Summary: *YAOI* This is a love story about Squall and Seifer's relationship, and how Squall faces up to Rinoa to tell the truth about them. ~COMPLETE~
1. Chapter I

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter I  
  
Author's Note: This is a love story about Squall and Seifer's relationship, and how Squall faces up to Rinoa to tell the truth about them. *YAOI* If you don't like the pairing or yaoi, DO NOT read it. You have been warned, so don't flame me. Also, don't flame if I write something that doesn't apply to the story -- I haven't finished the game yet.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
Love. Ah, yes, that special feeling you have towards someone. But ... is it? I know the one I love, but I have just been fooling myself since Rinoa Heartilly came into my world. I don't know how it happened or why -- I just know she's not the one for me. I have deep feelings for another. And that, was none other than Seifer Almasy. We grew up togeter, basically shared our life together like brothers. Or more than just brothers. More like, soulmates.  
  
I wanted to express my feelings for him, but the words didn't come out. This rivalry thing has gotten between us, that has left us ignoring each other for the past few years. I just have to stand up to him and tell him how I really feel. But then again, there's Rinoa. It would break her heart dearily if she knew. I love her, but only as a friend. I didn't want to see her all heart-broken. She trusts me; loves me for all her life, but I feel this isn't right. She thinks it's all perfect to live together like this, like some sappy T.V. show. She thinks we can share our perfect so-called world of love. Not through my eyes.  
  
I always wondered if Seifer liked me. Even loved me the way I love him. Maybe he's just jealous of me being with Rinoa, that he doesn't care about me anymore. Hell, even hate me. I don't want Seifer to care about another person other than myself. I want Seifer for me.  
  
The questions are rising in my head: How will I face up to Seifer? What will I tell Rinoa? What happens if Seifer doesn't feel the same way? I hate being in this constant paradox, and with all these indecisions and not knowing. I feel like I don't know which road to take. Each will have its disadvantages and obstacles we all have to go through. But in the end, will it matter? Is it worth it?  
  
Well, if you ask me, I think it does matter. I think it's worth coming out of the closet than staying unhappy inside. I think all people have a right to be with the one they love. Rinoa will just have to understand that, whether she likes it or not. I'm very sorry if it breaks her heart, but I think it's the right thing to do. After all, it's best to find out know, than at a critical moment. The problem is: Will I have the balls to do it?  
  
______________________________________  
  
Comments: Well, so much for the first chapter. I never imagined Squall so poetic and stuff. I'm thinking of making the rest of this story in Squall's POV. I like to write Squall's mind, but there's going to be a lot of narration. Third POV is just too boring sometimes, but it's more complete. I'm also thinking of doing a chapter with Rinoa's POV later in the story. Should I include lemons? I mean, I would, but I don't want to make this NC- 17, but a lower rating, so everyone can read. Not PG, though. It's PG-13 for the moment, and I'd like to keep it that way or R, when the time comes.  
  
Anyways, read & send those reviews for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter II

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter II  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone for their reviews. Now for another chapter. Expect this story updated frequently. I'm still on my vacation, which is wearing thin, and I'm writing more than ever. I could possibly finish the story in a week and a half or so. I decided the story will go on with Squall's POV for now. If I ever change my mind, I'll let you know. For now, enjoy.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
I woke up to the smell of chocobo eggs cooking in the morning. I looked beside me and I noticed Rinoa had woken up first today. Usually it's the other way around. This happens sometimes when Rinoa has something important to tell me or an important event was going to take place that Rinoa couldn't wait to go. I wondered ...  
  
I remember thinking to myself in my slumber, that I was going to tell Rinoa that this relationship wasn't going to work out. That I would come out and tell her, and how I feel about a certain person. About how my lifestyle was ... different. Maybe this wasn't going to be so tough after all. Maybe she'll take it okay. I hope.  
  
I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through my dark, brown hair. I got up and headed to the kitchen, without even bothering to fix the bed. I thought the faster I told her, the better this weight gets lift off my shoulder. I was suddenly feeling nervous.  
  
There in the kitchen, Rinoa was in her robe, and was cooking chocobo eggs. I sat down in the chair and she turned around and found me sitting lazy at the table.  
  
"Good morning!", Rinoa said cheerfully. "Mornin'.", I said with the most sleepiest and laziest tone of voice. "Hmm, I see you're still a bit asleep. You can rest down a bit until I finish.", she replied. I was surprised she seemed so calm. Maybe she was in a good mood. This was the perfect chance.  
  
" Uh, Rinoa. I ... have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh, great. Because I have something to tell you, too." I was very surpised. Maybe she did want to talk about our relationship, too, and I didn't have to say anything. Great! But before anything, I had to make sure. "You first.", I insisted.  
  
"Okay", she suddenly turned cheerfully again, "Well, I want to talk about us. Our relationship.".  
  
"You know, I wanted to talk about that, too."  
  
"We're going along so great, but .."  
  
"Don't say more. I totally understand how you feel."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. This relationship between us has gone way too far, and --"  
  
"Yes, and people change --"  
  
"Yeah, and we love each other and --"  
  
"Of course. Well, I just got off the phone with Headmaster Cid and he wants ..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"... To get us married."  
  
What?! I thought that she was going to change her mind, but get married?! My heart was racing 100 miles per hour. What was I going to say? I can't tell her now. She'll flip! And now Cid is in this, too? The whole town may probably know by now, and I haven't said anything. Damn it!  
  
"Uh, that's great.", I said. That came out cheesy, but I wasn't expecting this. Especially, something I definately wasn't going to agree on.  
  
"So, what were you going to say?", asked Rinoa. "You read my mind. I guess the same.", I lied, accompanied by a fake and nervous laugh.  
  
"This is great!", she said extremely excited and she hugged me. Even shocked, I hugged her back. I had to play along.  
  
Well, I might as well give my hopes up. I guess I'm taking that road of regret. The one where I'll never be happy. The one where the actors play their parts. I guess I have to hide my feelings from now, and fake my happiness until the end of time.  
  
Even if I was going to tell her, it would have been harder than I thought. I would feel a guilty conscience for leaving her like that, but even so if I'm not happy. What will happen in the future? Will my life continue like this? I guess I'll take the biggest risk and swallow it even if don't like it.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Comments: I guess Squall's hopes are way down. But the story doesn't end there! Find out in the next, exciting chapter of Passionate Affections.  
  
Read & send those reviews for a happy fangirl! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter III

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter III  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews sent in. I finally finished the plot for this story. What will Squall do? What's on Seifer's mind? Will Squall have a chance to tell Seifer how he feels? The answers are revealed on this chapter. Read away ...  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
After I finished breakfast, I went back to our bedroom to change to my regular leather pants and white tee. I didn't wear my short, black leather jacket today. The day was extremly hot, just like my body temperature. I was constanly sweating nervously. After Rinoa's news I haven't been myself. I needed a walk. And I needed to reflect on some things. Things that should have never happened, and how my new life was going to be.  
  
"Where are you going?", asked Rinoa. "I'm just going to take a walk.", I replied, trying not to sound depressed. "Are you okay?", she asked, "Are you sure you don't need the company?".  
  
"No, I'm okay."  
  
"Oh, well, because I'm going to see Headmaster Cid right away.", she said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, great.", I said trying not to sound sarcastic, but excited. I haven't been much of an actor, so it didn't came out right. I needed practice. "See you in a while.", Rinoa said as she walked through the door.  
  
Now she's going to tell Cid about the marrige. Did I even say yes? I don't quite remember. This was stupid. I just so happen to agree to marry a girl which I didn't want to share my life with. Why couldn't I say that I didn't want to get married? I could at least have said to wait a while longer. I guess I act before thinking. One big flaw in my life.  
  
As I stepped out the door, everyone looked at me and were whispering behind my back. What could possibly the oh-so-big-secret? Whatever it was, it was probably some rumor. Rumors have been flying around for the past few days, and most of them were not true.  
  
I walked further 'till I got out of town and to the big, grassy hill above the Fire Cavern. I stared at the horizon, which was very beautiful. Then I saw the cristal, blue water of the sea. It kind of reminded me of Seifer's eyes. I slapped and I told myself to snap out of it. But as much as I tried, the only thing on my mind was Seifer.  
  
Out of nowhere, a tall, blond man wearing a large trenchcoat walked up and sat next to me. It was Seifer! Where was his disciplinary committe? Why was he alone? He was always with that little possee he had. Too bad I couldn't be a part of it, so I could always hang around with him. But Seifer was here. The one person I wanted to see. It was very ironic, but still I smiled in glee.  
  
"Well, well. Look who's here.", said Seifer in a most sarcastic, but cute tone, "So, is it true?".  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"That you're getting married with Rinoa."  
  
"Oh. Wait, where did you hear that?"  
  
"Everyone in town knows about it. She's a lucky girl."  
  
"Why is she so lucky?"  
  
"To have you as a husband -- well, fiancé."  
  
Wow, I was surprised. I couldn't believe it! Seifer did care about me. If only Rinoa wasn't my fiancee and Seifer was. Oh, the joy. I could talk to him for hours. This definately made my day.  
  
"Seifer, do you hate me?"  
  
"No. Of course not. Why would I?"  
  
"I mean, why did we end as rivals?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess time changes people. But I don't want us to be rivals, nor fight again. I mean, come on, a whole year has passed."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right.", I said kind of dumbfounded. I was distracted by the look of his sexy eyes. I tried to resist the urge from tasting his soft lips. Why is he so desirable?  
  
"So, what do you think of getting married?"  
  
"I ... really don't know. I mean, I like Rinoa, but ..."  
  
"But? There's a but?"  
  
"I haven't told this to anyone, but I feel like she isn't the one for me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We're just not cut out for this marrige."  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"No. I don't think I'll ever will."  
  
"Why? You should be with the one who suits you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you have anyone else in mind?"  
  
"Well, yes. As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"Well, then. Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I had to tell him now. Now that we're alone. Now without Rinoa. It's now or never. I will be prepared if he doesn't feel that way. I will move on. But right now, I just had to know.  
  
"Actually, it's not really a girl."  
  
"Uh, I'm confused."  
  
"You see, what I'm trying to say is ...", I stopped and kissed him in the lips. Ok, so I don't resist the urge, but this was just priceless. I couldn't ask for anything better than a sweet kiss on Seifer's lips. The kiss went on until Seifer pushed away.  
  
"I ...can't.", he said, "You're going to get married. This isn't right.". He got up on his feet and was ready to leave. I got up and tried to stop him.  
  
"Seifer, wait.", I pleaded.  
  
"No. We can't be like this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We just can't."  
  
"Would you just listen? Seifer, I love you. I always had."  
  
Seifer stop and turned around. "I couldn't get the chance to tell Rinoa, but we can change, right?", I tried to sound convincing.  
  
"No. I don't want to be the reason for all this."  
  
"But you're not. I've always been like this."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell her before?"  
  
"I don't know. I was going to tell her today, but then she talked about marrige and --"  
  
"I guess it's too late now.", said Seifer as he continued to walk away.  
  
"It's never too late, you hear? We can still be together."  
  
"We'd be living a lie."  
  
"I know, but i-it's worth it, right?"  
  
"You don't care about Rinoa. You don't care about her feelings."  
  
"What? Of course I do."  
  
"She could be having sex with another man right now, and you wouldn't care."  
  
"I do care. Just because my lifestyle is different and I don't feel the same way about her, doesn't mean I'm Mr. Insensitive."  
  
"Then if you would, you wouldn't have kissed me. That was wrong. Very wrong."  
  
"Nice excuse, Seifer. You liked it. Admit it. And you're probably scared because you want to be with me."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"Then admit it. Admit you like me, too."  
  
"Ok. I'm not going to lie. Yes, I was interested, but look at where we are. It's impossible."  
  
"Nothing's impossible."  
  
"I don't want talk to you right now."  
  
"Don't you run away from me!"  
  
"You're a coward."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Then tell her."  
  
"Okay, I will. Just for you."  
  
"Hmph. Here's your lucky chance."  
  
"What?", I said confused. What was he talking about? Then I heard a voice shouting, "Squaaaaalllllllyyyyy!". And guess who that was. Rinoa had been calling me. I hated when she called me Squally. Especially, around Seifer. I couldn't help but blush a little in embarrasment. Only Seifer could call me Squally.  
  
Seifer snickered a bit and left. I love it when he does that. But I couldn't enjoy it 5 seconds because Rinoa was coming my way. "I'm coming!", I yelled back and ran to her.  
  
How time flies! It was late afternoon already. I forget about everything when Siefer's around. Minutes were like hours.  
  
I still remember what Seifer told me about Rinoa's feelings. It's funny how I sounded so confident when I was talking to Seifer, but I just can't do it. I can't tell her. I mean, put yourself in her shoes. She's looking foward to this marrige. I just can't come up to her and tell her, "Hi, Rinoa. I'm gay. I love Seifer, not you. It's time to move on. Bye!". Maybe our relationship with Seifer and me could be secret. She won't find out, then all of us could be happy.  
  
I guess it's goodbye sweet Seifer until we meet again. He still got me mad, though. He's probably playing hard-to-get. I'll show him.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Comments: What could Squall be up to? I'll try to finish this ASAP. I know some of you can't wait for the next chapter. I can't either. Until next chapter!  
  
Read & send those reviews for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter IV

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Author's Note: Well, I lost some inspiration after I saw Austin Powers in Goldmember the other day. It was so fun and I enjoyed it very much. Luckily, my inspiration has returned. Yes, all of it. I know I haven't written in a while. Ok, so only a day has passed, though it seemed longer. And a certain someone has been growing impatient. What's on Squall's mind? You know it's not going to end "purty". That's all I'm going to say because then I'll eventually end up spoiling it, and I don't want to do that. You're just going to have to read to find out.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
After going home with Rinoa, all I thought about was Seifer. That kept me in a quite good mood. Especially after that kiss. I was practically daydreaming.  
  
"Squall? Squall?!", Rinoa yelled. "Huh?", I said, and I immediately stopped daydreaming. I couldn't help it. It was just the one thing I needed in my life. I felt so happy since then.  
  
"What's on your mind?", asked Rinoa between giggles. Then I remember myself saying to Seifer that I was going to come out just for him. As I said, I felt so confident before, but now, this was harder than I thought. I wasn't prepared to do this, neither was Rinoa to know this. I can't. I have to lie. Besides, it's not going to change. I had somehow accepted my solemn future. I feel that there is no turning back.  
  
"Uh, I was just thinking about ... the marrige.", I lied. "Oh, Squall, I just knew you weren't going to deny this. We are so going to be perfect for each other.", said Rinoa in glee. We are so not.  
  
I began to accept the real world, even if I didn't like it. I may be married to Rinoa, but my fantasy with Seifer will still remain forever. Spending time with Rinoa and doing all the boyfriendy stuff was not really that bad. I could get used to it. Well, I had to. So what if my lust for another man, while being married to a woman wasn't exactly right? I still was happy, right? Was I?  
  
The next morning I had gone around town to buy groceries. People think it's the other way around, but it really doesn't matter. And I didn't care if people found it weird. Besides, I am the one who cooks, and I'm damn proud of it.  
  
I finally finished and I entered the apartment lobby. I put the groceries down sat on one of the couches to rest. The day was hot, just like yesterday.  
  
Next to the apartment lobby, there was a room, which was a bar. I didn't usually drink, only when I was stressed out or something. I had forgotten all about it during my pressure days, so I decided to take a peek. I entered the bar, and -- oh, no. Seifer?! What was he doing here? He was sitting in a stool on the counter and looked like he was going to order something. Wait, I should be happy. I remember his little game, so I decided to play along. Watch how I ignore him.  
  
I walked in, and I notice the bartender wasn't there. Seifer was the only one sitting in the stool, the others were at the tables. I went behind the counter and acted like a bartender, "Excuse me, but if you're not going to order anything, you might as well leave".  
  
"Squall?", Seifer asked, "What are you doing here?". "Do I know you?", I said. I tried not to giggle. Luckily, none came out. I love teasing Seifer and I'll always will.  
  
~(Seifer's POV)~  
  
"Squall?", I asked, "What are you doing here?". Wasn't he suppose to be with his wife-to-be? Besides, I don't recall him drinking before or being the bartender. He looked cute. Wait, what am I saying? I have to take those thoughts out of my head. He's going to get married. I can't lust over him. "Do I know you?", said Squall. Oh, I see his little game here. Well, two can play this game. "No, I believe you don't.", I said.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
"No, I believe you don't.", he answered. Oh, that Seifer! He wants it that way, huh? He better give up now. "Move it, handsome. I've got customers waiting.", I said. I have to resist the urge to laugh.  
  
~(Seifer's POV)~  
  
*sigh* He just doesn't get it, does he? I'll just have to teach him the hard way, then. Lucky for me, my disciplinary committe was here. And lucky for me too, that one of my newest apprentice members called, Suijin, was gay. Heh-heh. Perfect chance.  
  
I went to the table where the group was. I made sure Squall was watching my every move.  
  
"So, sir. Am I ready to become one of your members?", Suijin asked. "Well, only of you're a good kisser.", I said, as I kissed his lips. Yuck! I'm kissing some guy that I don't even know. But then, I imagined it was Squall, so I didn't feel that disgusted. No! I. Can't. Think. About. Squall. But I was, and I was focused on making him jealous, so he'll back off. Sad thing, though.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
Why, that miserable scumbag! In a cute way. I can read him like a book. He just wants to make me jealous. He thinks he can do that by playing tonsil hockey with another man? Well, it ain't going to happen. I glared at him.  
  
Miraculously, Rinoa came. He still wants to play? "Rinoa!", I yelled, running to her. "What's the matter I saw the bags and --", ahe was saying until I kissed her. Ha! Take that, Seifer! This was certainly nothing new to me, so I had less trouble than Seifer, kissing and unknown guy.  
  
"Let's go, fiancee. Back to our room.", I said, and Rinoa and I scuttled along. Seifer is so going to give up. Then, he'll come to me, pleading to be with him. I can just see it now. I kind of feel sorry to use Rinoa that way, but oh well.  
  
Rinoa was so onto me. I couldn't even pick up the grocery bags. This could turn out to be bad. Really bad.  
  
Was she aroused? Did I excite her? I don't know, but as soon as we got back to our room, she just climbed on top of me and kissed me wildly. Uh-oh.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Comments: Well, you weren't expecting to see that coming. Yes, I guess it's *ahem*.  
  
I'm going to answer some of the reviews:  
  
I'm not going to write lemons. I'm going to take my dear friend, Ookami Wolf's, advice. I knew you had some good in you. If you need help on that fluffy, mushy upcoming chapter of your Final Fantasy X story, you know who to call. And now, what about the recordings, huh? Can we do this story right after Love is Forever? Please? For those who don't know, Ookami Wolf is doing real live audio recordings for her story. No, not boring narrations, I mean the whole story with voice actors and stuff. Hopefully, we've agreed to do this, too, if she wasn't so lazy these days.  
  
Of course I can do yuri. I love yaoi, but I enjoy yuri as equally. Ok, so maybe I like yaoi a tad bit better. I'll just have to see then. P.S. Yuri is no different than yaoi. The difference is in the opposite sex.  
  
I would like to remind people that I know Squall hasn't the guts to tell Rinoa. I'm not bisexual, but I've seen True Life, and for some gay men and women, it's hard to come out to their parents and other people. So for a moment, put yourself in their shoes. It's not as easy as it looks.  
  
The famous oxymoron question is: If Squall doesn't love Rinoa, then why did he end up with her in the first place? You should be asking Squaresoft that question. Ok, so Square didn't have the intention of making Squall gay, even though he is/acts/looks.  
  
As you can see, I haven't finished the game. I'm still on the first disc. Why? Because the game "fails to check memory card". I've checked the memory card a thousand times and it is NOT full and saves other games perfectly well. And it's not the game. They gave shiny, new discs with a perfectly good condition. And it's not my PS2, either. I don't have PSX. So you see, I only get to the boss in that island that is being attacked by troops or something like that. You know that red-dragon-lizard-boss-thingy? Yeah, that one. Well, unfortunately, I don't get pass that because he always beats me and I have to start the game ALL over again. But look in the bright side - At least I get to see the fabulous intro, which everyone knows and loves. You must know which is my fav part. Yep, when Squall and Seifer are dueling with their 'gunblades' (I take Squall Bomemhard's joke). Oh, and when Seifer does that dirty little 'come over here' gesture. Thus, I realized Squall and Seifer were gay. I didn't even need the big, red, and bold letters to tell me. Oh, yeah, and they weren't fighting, they were 'training'. One scene that I don't like is when Zell is all, "Hey, let me see your 'gunblade'.". No. Only Seifer can see it. You're just going to have to wait for the 'hot dogs' in the cafetria. Oh, wait, Seifer and his 'disciplinary' committe 'arrested' you for 'speeding'. Sounds kind of kinky and naughty. I've been seeing to much Austin Powers, haven't I?  
  
Read & send those reviews for a happy fangirl! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter V

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter V  
  
Author's Note: I'm not dead, if that's what you think. Sorry this took me too long to write. I said a week and a half or so, but this week has been hectic because my vacation is finished. I was enjoying my last week. Now for another chapter. Squall and Rinoa get it on? Note: This chapter starts the next morning. No, I'm not going to write lemons or describe it, or stop them. It's my story, damn it. But he doesn't magically become straight again, either. Read to find out.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
I woke up in the wrinkled and messed up bed ... barenaked. Oh, no. We didn't, right? That's ... impossible. I looked at Rinoa sleeping beside me and she, too, was barenaked. We did it, didn't we? How the hell did this happen? What came over me? I'm sure it wasn't pleasable for me. Then I remembered. Damn you, Seifer. Look what he did. He obligated me to kiss Rinoa, and oh look, I found her special turn on. This is going bad.  
  
There was small knock on the door. I sat on the bad and pulled my boxers up. Rinoa was sleeping gently. I stood up and opened the door. Out of all peoples in the world, I never imagined Seifer being the one at the door. I don't have the mood to talk to him right now - especially after that fiasco yesterday. He was carrying my grocery bags. Well, thats the least he could do after everything.  
  
" * snickers* Well, aren't we looking bright this morning?", said Seifer teasing. Is that all he can say? " I'm guessing you slept well last night, right?".  
  
"Seifer Almasy! Look what you've done!", I shouted.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me. You brought this on yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about? You set me up --you don't want me -- you had a plan to get me with Rinoa."  
  
"I wasn't expecting this far, but yeah, I was planning on doing something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Squall, Squall. I gave you a chance. You didn't tell her soon, so this is what you get. You lied, Squall, you lied."  
  
"You don't get me, Seifer. I can't tell her."  
  
"Sure you can. Just tell her the truth. Is that so hard?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, it is. The truth will hurt, don't you get that?"  
  
"Hmm, well, yeah, but she's going to find out anyways. It's best to tell her now."  
  
"Tell me what?", a voice said. It was Rinoa who just woke up with her robe on. I was afraid she was eavesdropping through the conversation. But apparently, she only heard Seifer's last comment.  
  
"Uh ...", I responded nervously. Seifer was looking at me with 'tell her now, or else' look in his face. Then Rinoa was demanding an explaination with her face. Oh, the pressure. Suddenly, I began to wuss out, "... uh, to tell you that, uh, w-we should wait a couple of months for the wedding.".  
  
"Oh,", Rinoa replied ever so calmly, "I think we should, too.". She went back to where she was and entered the bathroom. Seifer handed me the grocery bags, and began to be in his way. "Wait, wait!", I yelled trying to stop him.  
  
"This is unbelievable. Do you know how many chances you get to tell her, and you haven't?", said Seifer. I hate to admit he was right. I haven't got the balls to do anything. But it's so hard. Seifer walked closer to me and whispered, "Now you know you can never be with me." and walked down the hall. I could just cry right now. Those words hurt so much. I can never be with Seifer, and he said it himself.  
  
I feel a depression coming on. My life is so fucked up right now. I feel like I could die, so I can escape all this. What an unfair life. I hate it. I hate my life.  
  
"Squally, I'm going to the shower, want to join me?", shouted Rinoa from the bathroom. Oh, great, I'll would say in exasperation. But only a wussy, "Be right there" came out. Why? Why can't I say anything right? I hate myself.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Comments: Squall's teenage depression. I bet you're all thinking if Squall's going to try to kill himself. I got this from my friend who has gone through these depressions before, and yes, thought about killing herself. Sad thing, but thank God she didn't. Funny how this story sounds similar to what happened to her, except she's not bi, and it wasn't between two men. Read more to find out.  
  
P.S. If you see any typos, ignore them. I write too fast and forget to check those dumb little mistakes. I know I saw a lot in the previous chapter.  
  
Read and review for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter VI

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Author's Note: I've got nothing else to write here. Just enjoy the next chapter ^_^.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
After that shower with Rinoa --that didn't amuse me much since my head's all blocked-- I went to take a walk. I can't live like this anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do.  
  
I went back to the grassy hill above the Fire Cavern, and sat there still looking at the horizon. I felt my soul fly as the soft wind blew in my face. It helped me calm down a lot, but it wasn't going to make any difference.  
  
If I could die right now, this would be it. It was all so beautiful ... like Seifer. Suddenly, tears came down my face. I couldn't help it. The one person I've loved and lust for was him. He doesn't deserve someone like me. He deserves someone better. Too bad that person couldn't be me. I weeped some more, until I decided I wanted to end my life here and now...  
  
I was standing only six feet from the edge of the cliff. This was it. No more worries from anything. No more wedding. No more I-love-Rinoa acts. No more indecisions. No more lies. And certainly, no more Seifer. Once I hit the bottom, the impact will be so hard I won't able to survive. I've had just about enough with this peer pressure stuff - it's too much for me to handle.  
  
I was just about to jump, when someone pulled me back. I thought it would be Seifer or Rinoa, but no, it was ... Quistis?!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!", yelled Quistis, "Are you crazy?!".  
  
"I have to. I don't want to live anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's none of your --"  
  
"-- Business? Squall, you were about to jump. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Typical you. You never want to talk. But I'm not going to let one of my students die."  
  
"Grr, you're not my teacher anymore! You don't have to tell me what I have to do anymore, so back off!"  
  
"I'm only trying to help you. You can talk to me, if you want to."  
  
I sighed and sat on the grass, like I did before. I'm not sure if I want to tell her. Sure she was my teacher, but I'm not in the mood for anything. Or maybe I did need someone I can talk to. I need to confess to someone -- someone that can hear me and give me good advice. I feel like I could trust her. So I took a while to meditate, and told her everything.  
  
"Suicide is not the answer.", said Quistis.  
  
"I know, but ... I can't live like this."  
  
"Squall, life out there is going to be much tougher than this, but that's just the way things are - you have to swallow it even if you don't like it. We all want to run away from everything and live a perfect happy life, but it doesn't work that way. You have to struggle your way through life, and make the best of it. And most importantly, live it to the fullest because time flies, and you only have one chance to live. It's completely pointless to waste your life like this. It's not garbage. I know it's hard, but you can find your way around mistakes. You only have to stand up for yourself, or else life will take control of you and, trust me, it's going to get worse. Only you can take control of your life, not anyone else. Not by a forbidden love. Do something for yourself for once, Squall. Not even death can solve everything. And it's not going to hurt just you, but others that cared for you as well. Think about what you're doing. After all, in every sad story, there's a happy ending."  
  
I was impressed. Quistis's speech/advice had change my whole aspect of everything. She was more than right. I could confront to Rinoa now, and tell her without a doubt. This really inspired me. I know I will always talked to Quistis whenever I needed her help, and so I told her many thanks.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Comments: Just a small chapter for now. I hope that Quistis speech is a good advice for all teens/adults out there. Suicide is not the answer. And so, I hope you all find this useful for everyone whose had a hard time and depressions. And no, I didn't take copy this off a book or anything -- it's my own self.  
  
And you thought this is going to come out all easy. Well, I'm afraid the story still doesn't end there. I'm just going to say that someone comes along and ruins it, and yes, finally Rinoa knows the truth in the next chapter. Too bad, she'll find out the hard way, and that's all I'm going to say. Read the next chapter to find out what horrible disaster will happen.  
  
Read and review for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter VII

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Author's Note: No, I'm not dead. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but I couldn't go to the internet to upload it. You can gladly thank AOHell for that. I'm not using AOHell right now and I got a new laptop. Horray for me! Anyways, I'm rewriting the best chapter (in my opinion) because this retarded new computer doesn't want to read my diskettes. Bastards ... Now I hardly remember what I wrote, but I'll try. Don't kill me, please.  
  
I'm going to have to do all the work again. Damn it. Anyways, erase your minds from hideous last chapter, and enjoy this one. Ookami Wolf, your waiting is over, if you know what I mean ^_~ . No, it doesn't contain lemons, but a nice strip tease part. If it, for some pointless reason, cause an offense to anyone in anyway, then I suggest you don't read it. For those who do, enjoy. For those who don't, well, you don't know what you're missing. Unless you hate yaoi.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
After Quistis's "pep talk", I walked back to town and to the apartment building. I was ready to face Rinoa once and for all. I was ready to tell her. Now. There was no turning back this time. I was going straight to tell her and nothing was going to stand in my way. Not marrige, not anything. Sure I sounded confident now. I know it's going to be hard, but I can't take this anymore. I'm about to break inside soon.  
  
Imagine: I can be around guys and I didn't have to worry about Rinoa. I'm not so sure about Seifer now. I'm still mad at him. But I have to take my mind off of him. I can't be distracted. Well, the wedding was only 2 weeks away, so I had to stop them. I wondered, why didn't I do this before? What was so hard? I don't feel nervous or anything like I did before. I'm not a coward now --or as Seifer would say -- a chickenwuss.  
  
Here I was. Right in our apartment door. This is it. After I come out of here, everything will change. Probably sooner than I expected, if Rinoa gets real pissed and gets one of her rages and starts throwing stuff -- just like she did with her last boyfriend. A last boyfriend who wasn't proposed to her. Oh, shit. I'm starting to have those second thoughts again. Why do I get the feeling there's going to be a WWE Smackdown in this little room?  
  
... Whatever.  
  
I didn't take my keys when I went out, so I had to knock so Rinoa would let me in. Just when I was about to knock, someone had pulled me away from behind, and turned me around. Much to my surprise, it was the infamous Seifer. What did he want now? I thought he was never going to talk to me or have anything to do with me. Then, he made such a "manly" pose, almost like trying to seduce me. I'm confused.  
  
"Hey", said Seifer.  
  
"What do you want now? I can't talk right now. I was busy.", I replied. And so went on the conversation ..."  
  
"I know you're mad, Squall", he said, "but I can make it up to you.". Did he just said "he'll make it up to me"? Why, I couldn't believe my ears! So that must mean he does care. Wait, and just how is he going to "make it up to me", is my question. What could it possibly be? So I asked. I hope he just doesn't take me for ice cream or something weak like that, although an ice cream with Seifer would be nice. If it only were on his body, so I can lick it all off.  
  
"How about if we go an play with our gunblades?", he asked. Gunblades? Of all the "fun" things we can do, and he wants us to train with our gunblades? The SeeD final exam is over. We graduated a year ago in Balamb, my gunblade even gathered dust by now. Why would gunblades make it up to me? Sure I liked training with him, but I'm certainly not in the mood for it. Oh, well, let's see what oh-so-fun could we get out of this.  
  
"Okay, then", I said weak, "I'll go get my gunblade."  
  
"No, don't worry, just follow me.", he answered and looking at me weirdly. I should be the one looking at him weirdly, not him. I followed him, but strangely in the other end of the hall. What the --? Where's he going? The last time I checked, the way to gunblade fighting is: out the lobby, into Balamb, and at the training grounds. Sometimes, I just think Seifer is plain weird.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?", I asked.  
  
"Into the elevator and up to my room.", he replied.  
  
"Up to your room? And you suppose there's a magic portal warp zone that magically takes us to the gunblade training grounds?"  
  
"Well, you could say that."  
  
"You're weird, Seifer, weird."  
  
"You're clueless, aren't you?"  
  
Well, I surprised, since I never went to Seifer's room before and, at the same time, excited. What does he mean clueless? I must have misunderstood or something, but I still don't get it.  
  
We rode up the elevator, and went to the last room of the hall. He inserted the key and open the door. His room was so much bigger than mine, considering that he lives alone. It also had a vanilla scent in the air. I would have assumed it was from a candle, but it was so natural. His bed was very big. Big enough to get down and dirty? He also had an incredible sound system, too, which Seifer went over to it and turned it on. A softcore porno techno kind of music was playing.  
  
He took of his large, grey trenchcoat and set in on the corner of a chair. He wasn't wearing his blue vest today, he was wearing a tight, black shirt. I stared as he took it off -- admiring his muscles. Damn, he looked dead sexy.  
  
He came closer to me. "What did you mean I was clueless?", I stupidly asked. "Squall, Squall, I wasn't talking about gunblades -- I was talking about these.", he said grabbing my crotch. My eyes almost popped out because of the hard grab. What an incredibly stupid question I asked. I should have realized before. I had made a complete fool of myself in front of Seifer.  
  
I can't believe I was actually going to "do it" with Seifer. The biggest, most aspiring dream of my life was going to come true, as I understood.  
  
Seifer then backed off a bit, and started to strip in front of me. First taking off his tight, black shirt, which he was weilding it in the air. Then, he took of his black pants and threw if off, leaving him only with his boxers. Then jumping around like a complete idiot to the beat of the music.  
  
"Do you want me to turn off the lights?", I asked. Well, I tried to set the mood, but Seifer just grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to kiss me in the lips. What an everlasting kiss, it was! We stood there making out while we undressed. This moment I will never forget.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Comments: So it's all good ... now. It's still not going to end. Only like 2-3 more chapter to go, or maybe even four. All depends if I have more ideas. But yeah, I want to finish this already. I want to write other stories, too, and I don't want to start another one without completing this first. I'm getting tired of this just a bit. Not the yaoi, but the story is tedious, I think. For the last few chapters, you've probably heard the same thing over again, but something always happens from Squall telling Rinoa. Just like some of you, I'm tired of hearing the damn thing again, so let's just finish it. Yes, so next chapter the grand secret revealed to Rinoa. But what happens? Does she have something in mind? Is there a deal behind this? Was Seifer part of it? Does Rinoa ever get to freaking know that her fiancé is gay? Did she knew? Was the sex good? Find out next chapter ... sometime next decade! Ok, I'm not that slow, dammit!  
  
Read & send those reviews for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter VIII

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
Author's Note: Well, as you can see, I uploaded this chapter faster than before. "Expecting next decade" for it was just my incredible sense of exaggeration-ism. Besides, it is a long weekend, so I don't want to sit in my ass all day doing nothing. I have doubts for this chapter. I mean, I know how the story's going to go, but again, my last minute edits. I'm not so sure if I would add them to the story at first. It would make Rinoa a flaming bitch, too. And Seifer a good-for-nothing bastard. It's not really their type of character to begin with, and for some it won't make any sense. Maybe this chapter's not going to be that great, considering it's going to be revealing a ... plot twist? A very unusual, unexpected plot twist, at that. I don't expect much from this, but I don't know what else to write. I think it would give the story something exciting for some apparent reason, I guess.  
  
Warning: It contains some mild foul language. If it's a great deal to you, then don't read it. It only contains a few here and there, not the whole vocabulary.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
We laid on the bed together. It was a night I'll never forget. There was still a bit of hope in my life, and I got it.  
  
It was about midnight already. I was half asleep and Seifer was completely asleep by my side -- in my arms. I could hold on to this moment forever. I tightened our embrace a bit, wishing Seifer would never leave my side.  
  
Seifer woke up suddenly. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned over to kiss me, and again share that wonderful kiss. I have to say he's a good kisser. It's paradise compared to when I kissed Rinoa, which meant absolutely nothing to me since it was just an act.  
  
We kissed for a while, until it ended badly. Very badly. Rinoa had just burst open the door, and she caught us together making out. This could not get any worse. Uh-oh.  
  
"Squall?!", yelled Rinoa loudly. Boy, am I in trouble. But wait, what am I talking about? She finally gets to know the truth. It's not what I had in mind, but let's just go with the flow.  
  
"Uh, hey Rinoa.", I said so nervous.  
  
"Hey, Rinoa?! Is that all you have to say? I demand an explanation!", she said furiously.  
  
"Well, what do you need me to explain? I guess this is pretty much it."  
  
"I guess so. My eyes have seen the truth, now.", she said as she ran outside and back to her room.  
  
"Wait, I can explain!", I said running after her. Yes, she knows already, but I need to explain her well; I've got to make her understand. I can't leave her hurt like that. She still my friend, after all.  
  
I tried to catch up with her, but she entered the elevator and it closed before I got to it. I could only see the death glare she had in her eyes. Doom. I ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, so she wouldn't lock herself in the room. I finished climbing the last staircase, and tired I ran up to her.  
  
"I can explain, but please give me a chance.", I begged.  
  
"Explain what? I have seen enough.", she firmly said.  
  
"Well, yeah, that's true, but try to understand --"  
  
"Oh, Squall, I totally understand. You never really loved me, did you? It was all just an act, wasn't it? To get with Seifer? You could have just told me to begin with, then I wouldn't have to suffer so much."  
  
"I tried to tell you, but you brought up marrige and stuff -- I couldn't tell you just like that."  
  
"And all of a sudden you care about my feelings? And then try to be all good and honest with me? Well, guess what -- you failed."  
  
"But -- "  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You know, it's a good thing I found out before I married you, because then I would have just make the biggest damn mistake of my life. That shows what kind of man you really are.", she finished and slammed the door in my face.  
  
What the hell have I done? Well, I got what I wanted, and I knew Rinoa was going to be squicked out, but then, why am I not happy? I guess I have to sleep with Seifer now. She'll get over it in the morning, I hope.  
  
I rode down the elevator and walked back to Seifer room. He was sleeping silently. I climbed to bed, too - our backs facing each others'. A while passed, then Seifer spoke, "So, how'd it go?". "I think she took it . rather well.", I lied. Everything's going to turn out all right once she understands, so I don't need to worry about tomorrow.  
  
"So, are you ready to come back to Rinoa?", Seifer ask. "What?!", I yelled shockingly. What did he mean "come back to Rinoa"? Why would I ever come back to Rinoa? I'm the last person she'd want to see right now. And no, I like other guys.  
  
"Wait, this is a joke, right? Good one.", I said.  
  
"Well, no, actually. See, you have to go back to Rinoa's arms. You got what you wanted, now please her."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That was the deal, right?"  
  
"You two made a deal? What kind of a sick prick are you, anyways?"  
  
"Rinoa told me, that she told you and you were cool about it."  
  
"Rinoa! Rinoa didn't tell me anything, I'm sorry to say, but it's saddening how you take me like I'm some kind of puppet and play with my life. What the hell is this deal about?"  
  
"Well, Rinoa knew that you were gay a long time ago, but she wanted you because she loved you. And she would do anything at all costs to get you and share her life with you."  
  
"And that means nothing to you? What about my feelings? I thought we had something, Seifer. Now I know you don't care and it was all a waste of time."  
  
"Listen, I know what I did was wrong to accept that deal, but you're not realizing it's the same thing Rinoa's going through."  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't have to be this way."  
  
"Blame yourself, too, Squall. It's not my fault you acted like a little bitch and she was too enamored, and now it has come to this."  
  
"Uh . uh, I guess you're right. But you know, I didn't plan any trick for her. And the worse part is: you're in it, too. I can't believe you, Seifer. But don't worry, it's all going to change tomorrow. Because tomorrow, I won't be that "little bitch" you say I am, I'm going to take action. You're going to see what a fraud you are and always were, and Rinoa, too.", I said infuriating as I walked outside the door with my stuff and slammed it.  
  
I don't know were I'm going to stay. It was one o'clock in the morning already, so I doubt someone would share their room. I would have been crazy, but I had nowhere else to go -- I was going to my infamous "peace place" at the hill on top of the Fire Cavern. I couldn't rest. No, not after what I just found out. I felt I meant what I said back there so sure, but I still don't know what I'm I going to do. Rinoa. Yes, I'll talk to Rinoa first thing in the morning.  
  
  
  
Comments: And chapter 8 concluded! Has this story lost its touch? Anyways, I'm making preparations for my website, so I'm taking time to write this and make the website and school. Where do I ever find the time? My website is going to be, of course, a Final Fantasy yaoi website. Mainly, about Squall and Seifer. It is also going to have this fanfic in it. You can also send in your own fanfics, too. So I guess I'll have to start doing the artwork for the site now, but since I want to write the next chapter already, I'll do that first.  
  
Read & send reviews for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter IX

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Author's Notes: I am so, so sorry for not writing this sooner as I said I would. I have been very busy this week, I haven't got time for myself. First, I got cosplay week at my school and I only had a few days to make costumes. Second, I got essays, quizzes, test -- the usual crap. Friday, I went out and saw "Signs". I didn't really enjoy it because there was this woman behind me that just wouldn't shut the hell up. Saturday, I had this big project and I needed to meet up with some friends. I left at ten o'clock. Sunday, I went out again, came back home, saw some rented movies, and here I am at 11:24 typing this. So you see, I have an extremly lame excuse, but I'll deal with it. Oh yeah, and I'm hurrying up with my website, too. Now let's all forget this and on with the story.  
  
~(Squall's POV)~  
  
It was morning already. I barely didn't sleep, thinking about tomorrow.  
  
  
  
I was in front of Rinoa's door. I wondered, what kind of pathetic story she'd bring up today? I would just laugh at her face. I must say she's one hell of an actress. I was impressed, except not.  
  
I was just about to knock, when she opened the door. I guess she expected my arrival. Well, she even had it scheduled.  
  
"What are you doing here?", she asked. "Well, this is my room, too. Besides, I think you were waiting for me.", I replied.  
  
"Waiting for you? Why would I ever wait for you? After last night? I never want to see you again."  
  
"Oh, quit the bull, Rinoa. I know what you're doing."  
  
"Yeah, trying to get away from you."  
  
"Well, I guess I have my own little actress here now."  
  
"Better than you? No way."  
  
"You're so caught up with it, you actually believe it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. See, I had this little chat with Seifer the other night. I think it was about a little deal you guys had?"  
  
"Deal? What deal?"  
  
"For chists sake, Rinoa, quit the act!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why? Just tell me, why?"  
  
"Because ... I love you, Squall. I wanted you for me."  
  
"You cannot manipulate me! I mean, god Rinoa, let me go my own way."  
  
"I know, but ...."  
  
"I'm not your man toy!"  
  
At this moment Rinoa's tears swelled up. I guess maybe she wasn't faking it this time. Does she expect me to have a consolation moment, forgive her right away, and waltz right into her arms once again? No, I don't think so. I wondered something else ...  
  
"Just tell me one thing: Was there gil involed?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
" ... y-yes."  
  
"(scoffs) Well, this is just great. Is that all I'm worth? So, you used me and had money around it? Sound like you really love me. You're one of those women who try to get a guy no matter what. Well, it isn't going to work this time. Not by you, and not by Seifer!", I finished as I walked outside and slammed the door. I felt proud of finally having that courage I needed. It's amazing how much happens when you keep quiet.  
  
I went out to look for Seifer now. I knew he couldn't be far. I immediately checked out the lobby, where he spent most if his time. Just as I thought -- he was there; alone. He was sitting in the couches, looking like he was waiting for someone. I don't care really, but I was talking to him.  
  
"I hope you enjoy the gil.", I said as I passed by him, then continuing my own way.  
  
"I ... didn't take the money.", he said, as I stopped and turned around to look at him.  
  
"Why? Just tell me why, Seifer. You know how I loved you. I would walk to the end of the world for you -- the one I truly love. You've hurt me, Seifer, you really hurt me."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I thought you liked Rinoa and everything -- you seemed so happy together. But know that I found out that you have feelings for me, well, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get into problems of people see me with you. Then Rinoa found out and she made the deal ... I thought it was for the best."  
  
"It's not. You should follow your heart. Learn from my mistake."  
  
"I know that know. But Squall ... "  
  
To be continued ...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Comments: Well, it's obvious what's going to happen. Sadly, this story id finishing. Yes, only two more chapters. And I'll promise I'll try to write them faster. Anyway, I got this really cool idea I thought of. Not for the story, but something that suddenly came to mind. I won't try to boost my ego, though.  
  
Read & write reviews for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


	10. Chapter X The Last Chapter

Passionate Affections  
  
Chapter X  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not dead. I'm super sorry for taking way too much time on this. I just didn't have a good ending and with the website preparations and other stuff I have to do -- I don't really have time. Plus, I lost my inspiration on it. And yet another revelation is revealed at the ending and continued at the sequel, because this is sadly the last chapter and I want to make a sequel out of this. Yes, that means it will be ended at a cliffhanger.   
  
As we last left off ...  
  
~~(Squall's POV)~~  
  
  
"Yes, Seifer?" I said, mostly waiting for that time where Seifer would confess his devoted love for me. I got lost in his gorgeous eyes.   
  
  
"Apart of all I've done to you; all the pain you've felt because of me, and even though I never show it -- I love you, Squall." Seifer said with all the gentleness, romantic voice ever.   
  
To hear these words that I've always wanted to hear -- is such eternal bliss. Inside, I felt content. I could not contain myself of how happy I was; I just heard the most beautiful words from the man I always longed for.   
  
"I love you too, Seifer. You know I've always had." I confessed again.   
  
We contemplated at each other for a while, exchanging each others' looks. Then we kissed the best kiss ever. And a real one, with feelings.   
  
I guess at the end of it all, it all turns out to be good. After all we've been through -- this journey of love and fear -- in some way things always turn out right.   
  
  
[Back at Rinoa's place, our POV]  
  
Rinoa is sitting a chair and another woman, Quistis, is also present in the room. (A/N: Uh, don't get the wrong impression -- I'm not doing yuri. I don't mean to be sexist, but it is a yaoi fic, after all.). They seem to be chatting. Rinoa looks desperate, but Quistis looks calm enough and tries to comfort her by talking.   
  
"I-It's like a curse. Every man I date, turns out to be gay!" shrieked Rinoa, who apparently has stress enough to rip the hairs from her head. Drama queen ...  
  
"Rinoa, Rinoa," said Quistis in exasperation, "how many times I told you they were born gay? It's not your fault for any of this!"  
  
"Yes, but... why Squall? Why him?" still whined Rinoa, hopelessly going over it again.   
  
"Because. And why only Squall? What about the others you dated, huh? What makes Squall so special?" asked Quistis, knowing she had to get over it already. But also curious.   
  
"Uh...I...I guess I never gave it much thought. Squall was special; he was different." replied Rinoa.   
  
"Well, duh, he did have the hots for Seifer, didn't he?" murmured Quistis under her breath. She seemed like she was wasting time on something she discussed with her a million times.   
  
"But why, Quistis? Why?!" demanding Rinoa again.  
  
Quistis just couldn't take it anymore and shouted in rage, "I don't know why! Because he is. If you're so curious, why don't you ask him yourself? I already told you, know just please get over it!"  
  
  
[Back to Squall and Seifer, who are sitting down and talking]  
  
"Let's stay like this, Seifer. Forever." gently said Squall.   
  
"Yes, let's." replied Seifer, and embraced themselves for a while. "No one can separate us now. Not now." he continued to say as the conversation was all words of passion and endless love.   
  
"No matter what anyone says, we'll always be together ..."  
  
  
[Back to the scene at Rinoa's place with Rinoa and Quistis, where they keep arguing]  
  
"Rinoa, stop!" yelled Quistis. Just before she was about to leave, Rinoa felt a kind of tight squeeze in her stomach, and grunted in pain. She fell on her knees and hands on the ground.   
  
Quistis forgot her anger, and worried asked, "Rinoa, are you okay?"  
  
"I-I don't... know. W-what's wrong with me?". As Rinoa said those last words, she immediately got up and tried to run to the restroom, but it was too late and she threw up indefinitely in the floor.   
  
Quistis rushed off to where Rinoa was and looked disgustingly at the vomit, but worried deeply for Rinoa. "What happened?!" she asked.   
  
"Quistis... what's happening to me?" asked Rinoa as she slowly started to faint.   
  
~~{Quistis's POV}~~  
  
How strange that Rinoa's health is acting like this. I don't know what happened between Squall and Rinoa while they were together, but I fear it's not looking good. I only fear one thing.... damn it! If it's what I think it is, then Squall is up for a big responsability.  
_________________________________________________  
  
Comments: This is the end .... of the first part.  
  
  
Read & write reviews for a happy fangirl. ^_^ 


End file.
